postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Education in the Union of Midway
The education system of the Union of Midway incorporates aspects of the and . Education in the Union of Midway is mainly provided by the public sector, with control and funding coming from 3 levels: Federal, Provincial and Local. The remaining is provided by religious groups or businesses. Child education is compulsory from age 5 and is no longer compulsory when the child graduates from Middle School. Then students have a choice of continuing to High School and Higher Education or . Public education is universally available. School curricula, funding, teaching and employment are set by decisions made by the Provincial Committee. However there are also elected school boards, that also manage the education system and makes sure that the decisions made by the Provincial Committee will benefit the education system. If it is found that a decision will not benefit the education system then the school board has the option of overturning it. School districts normally are separate from other local jurisdictions, with independent officials and budgets, but this varies from Province to Province. Educational Standards are set by the Federal Government, and the Provincial Committee and School Boards have to work to meet those standards. The grading system goes from 1-6 in Elementary School, 1-3 in Middle School, and 1-3 in High School. This does not always apply if the child attends a private school. The compulsory education system can generally be satisfied by educating students in public schools, State-Certified Private Schools, or a approved home school program. Public education is divided into 3 levels: Elementary, Middle (sometimes referred to as Intermediate or Junior High), and High School. The children are divided by age groups into grades, ranging from 1st grade to 6th grade in Elementary School, 1st Grade to 3rd Grade in Middle School, and 1st Grade to 3rd Grade in High School. Higher Education, often referred to as "College" or "University" in the Union of Midway, is governed separately from the Elementary to High School system. All higher education facilities require you to pass a written test and pay for entrance if accepted. The prices usually range from $1200 to $7300 per month. School Grades Most children in the Union of Midway enter the public education system at age 5 or 6. The Midwayan School year generally starts in the end of August after summer vacation to the beginning of June. Children are assigned into year groups known as grades, which range from Grade 1 to 6 in Elementary School, and Grade 1 to 3 in Middle and High School. Children generally advance from one grade to the next should they get a satisfactory grade. Developmentally disabled children may be held back a grade and gifted children may skip ahead a grade. Elementary School Elementary School is compulsory education in the Union of Midway, and most Elementary schools in the Union of Midway are public. In Elementary school there are usually children ranging from ages 5–12, who are divided into 6 grades. The school days while in Elementary school typically last from 8:00 AM to 2:30 PM. Middle School Middle School, also referred to as Intermediate or Junior High, is compulsory education in the Union of Midway. Most Midwayan Middle Schools are public schools. Middle School children there are usually children ranging from ages 12–15. Each class is generally 45–50 minutes long. After each class, the teacher moves to another classroom for a different lesson, rather than the students moving from one classroom to another. The school days while in Middle school typically last from 8:00 AM to 3:00 PM. Although it is possible to leave the education system entirely after Middle school, censuses show that 95% of Midwayan students go on to High School after Middle School. High School Although High School is not compulsory in the Union of Midway, 95% of all Middle School graduates attend High School in the Union of Midway. In order for a student to qualify for High School the student must first graduate Middle School and pass a written test. Most Midwayan High Schools are public schools, but only public schools are free. Many private High Schools in the Union of Midway offer specialized courses, and on some occasion an entire school is dedicated to the study of a single field, though other classes that aren't in that field are offered. Universities and Colleges Universities and Colleges are at the highest level of education in the Union of Midway. Many high school graduates attend Universities and Colleges. These institutions generally provide a 4-year program leading to a bachelors degree, another 4-year program leading to a masters degree, and a third 4-year program leading to Doctorate (Ph. D). Medical, Dental and Veterenary schools may offer longer programs. Grading Scale Schools in the Union of Midway generally asses students on a year-round basis. Progress reports and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. The scores for assignments and tests are recorded in a grade book, along with the total possible point. Then the numbers are divided in order to create a percent score. The percent score is then rounded up or down depending on the nearest tenth. This percent score is then translated into a letter grade. The letter grades generally are: 1-50% for a F, 51-60% for a D, 71-80% for a C, 81-90% for a B, and 91-100% for a A. Letter grades are always used on report cards and progress reports, along with the percentage. The grading system starts to vary in Middle School. A C or higher is generally considered passing.